Mi mujer
by Kawaiiny
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Un yôkai lobo aparece de repente en los territorios de Kôga, al parecer es un amigo de Ayame, Kôga está por explotar de los celos, pero a su mujer parece no importarle. ¿Que vas a hacer Kôga? ººEn repuesta al reto pedido por inochan-uchiha en el foro ¡Siéntate! de InuYashaºº


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko-sensei (Y la muy mala no me los quiso vender, ¡Ni siquiera Bankotsu! U.u)

En respuesta al reto pedido por Inochan-uchiha, en el foro ¡Siéntate!

Link: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas-Totosai-Retos-a-Pedido

**MI MUJER**

-¡Ayame!-gruñó por tercera vez el líder de los yôkais lobo-¡Escúchame!. Pero Ayame seguía su camino sin prestarle atención, saltando de roca en roca y alejándose de la cascada en la que moraba con su esposo. Kôga se rascó la cabeza, cuando esa mujer se molestaba lo mejor era no seguirla o terminaría con algo roto, lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en el piso en espera del regreso de la yôkai.

Ayame caminaba adentrándose en el bosque conteniendo olímpicamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, odiaba admitirlo pero ya se había acostumbrado, cada vez sus peleas eran más frecuentes, y todo porque Kôga no podía dejar de mencionar a su querida amiga Kagome en toda oportunidad que tenía, y no era como que odiara a la miko, pero enserio le molestaba que, después de tanto tiempo, Kôga siguiera pensando en la humana, ¡y teniéndola a ella!, ¡era el colmo!

-Ya no quiero sufrir por tu culpa Kôga-pronunció en voz baja-ya no quiero. Detuvo su andar abrazándose a sí misma, ¿Qué podía hacer?, no lo sabía, lo amaba demasiado como para evitar sentirse celosa, tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas y notó la presencia demoniaca que se aproximó a ella, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, se trataba de un yôkai enorme que, con sus afiladas garras, le hirió un brazo haciéndola caer.

-"Estúpido Kôga"-pensó la pelirroja antes de incorporarse dispuesta a atacar, pero no fue necesario porque el demonio quedó paralizado de pronto y se desplomó en el suelo, Ayame movió graciosamente la cabeza, esa bestia tenía enterrada una lanza en la espalda… esa lanza…

-¡Debes tener más cuidado, Ayame-chan!-se escuchó una voz masculina, un yôkai vestido con pieles grisáceas y una cicatriz atravesando su ojo derecho

-Shiba-kun-pronunció ella en un susurro

^^^^^^KxA^^^^^^^^

Kôga corría velozmente derribando todo a su paso con el goraishi, el olor de la sangre de Ayame se hacía cada vez más fuerte, debía darse prisa quien sabe que le habría pasado a su esposa, y era su deber protegerla, aunque, sentía un olor muy peculiar cerca de ella, como a lobo… pero diferente de su manada.

-¡Está allí!-exclamó justo antes de saltar y derribar el árbol que se interponía entre él y la chica-¡Ayame!

Si a Kôga le preguntaran cuál fue el momento de su vida en el que más furioso se sintió, probablemente el que ahora estaba viviendo ganaría, aunque no se imaginaba que después de eso vendrían situaciones peores

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó el tal Shiba soltándose del abrazo de Ayame y caminando hasta Kôga con paso decidido, era unos centímetros más alto, pero a Kôga no le intimidó, era el líder de una manada, era fuerte y poseía el goraishi, ganaría fácilmente.

-¡Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar!-gruñó con desprecio

-¡Ja!, ¡Que niñato tan irrespetuoso!-bien, no es que Kôga fuese un asesino, pero le cortaría la cabeza a ese imbécil

-Shiba-kun-intervino Ayame,-el es Kôga, el líder de mi manada y…

-Su esposo-completó Kôga

Ambos hombres se observaron unos momentos retándose con la mirada, solo esperando quien de los dos atacaría primero

-Pues no sé qué clase de esposo deja a su mujer sola en un bosque peligroso-comentó Shiba desviando la mirada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar-mejor me voy, no quiero causarles problemas

-Vamos, Ayame-ordenó el líder tomando la mano de su mujer, pero esta se deslizo de la suya y él observó a la pelirroja correr tras ese-tipo-engreído y mencionarle algo sobre mostrarle el territorio

Segundo momento de su vida en que le explotaba la cabeza de la ira.

^^^KxA^^^

-¿Crees que esté bien?-preguntó Ginta por lo bajo observando a su líder destruyendo roca tras roca cada, una más enorme, solo usando sus puños

-No lo sé-respondió Hakaku con cara de susto

-¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Con la señora Ayame

-¿Crees que se hayan peleado de nuevo?

-Siempre lo hacen

-¡CÁLLENSE YA!-gritó Kôga, acto seguido una gran roca colisionó muy cerca de donde estaban los dos yôkais-¡La próxima no fallaré!-advirtió levantando otra piedra de tamaño mayor. Ginta y Hakaku huyeron despavoridos, como era su costumbre cuando hacían enojar a Kôga.

El poseedor del goraishi se dejó caer al suelo, se sentía frustrado, ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que le invadía al ver a Ayame junto a ese tipo?, ¡¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?!, supuso que sería de alguna manada cercana a la de Ayame, por el traje que poseía, pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver con SU mujer?

Olfateó el aire, Ayame se aproximaba velozmente, se puso de pie y la interceptó, como el solo sabía hacerlo.

-¿A dónde estabas?-fue directo, y un poco rudo cabe decir

-Con Shiba-respondió tranquilamente. El ojiazul frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es él, de donde lo conoces?-de acuerdo, estaba quedando como un loco posesivo, pero eso no importaba ahora

-Pertenecía a mi manada, pero se separó y fue a entrenar por su cuenta, hace mucho que no le veía-hizo a un lado a su esposo y se dirigió a la cueva

-Pues no quiero que vuelvas a verlo, ¿de acuerdo?-Ayame sonrió de lado, era ahora o nunca

-¿Qué, estás celoso Kôga?-preguntó con astucia sin girarse a verlo, y por eso no notó como las mejillas masculinas enrojecieron

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó-¡Ese idiota se atrevió a insultarme y eso no lo permito!

-Lo supuse-murmuró Ayame con el rostro ensombrecido, y continuó su camino a la cueva

-Ayame…-suspiró el ojiazul

^^^^KxA^^^^^

Al día siguiente, Ayame salió muy temprano para encontrarse con Shiba en el bosque, ni siquiera aviso a Kôga que saldría y él no se molestó en preguntar, su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero su instinto de protección hacia su hembra, lo hizo quedarse a la entrada del bosque, por si se presentaba algún incidente como el del día anterior.

-Pero tiene a Shiba para que la cuide-pronunció Kôga con una expresión entre triste y molesta, se levantó de su improvisado asiento sobre una roca dispuesto a volver con la manada.

-¿A dónde vas Kôga?-preguntó Ginta cruzado de brazos junto a Hakaku.

-¿No buscarás a Ayame?

-¿Quiénes creen que son para decirme eso?-masculló

-Tus amigos-respondieron a la par, Kôga se quedó sorprendido, jamás había visto tal decisión en los ojos de sus camaradas, Ginta se acercó a él con rostro preocupado y le tomó el hombro

-Sabes, toda la manada apreciamos mucho a la señora Ayame, y sabemos que tú también

-Sí, siempre que te peleas con ella te ves muy triste-secundó Hakaku

-No queremos que la unión se destruya

-¡Po eso debes ir en busca de Ayame!-concluyeron ambos. Kôga les miró un momento para después golpearlos en la cabeza

-¡Tontos!-gritó alejándose en busca del rastro de su esposa.

-No lo sé, Shiba, esto de comportarme indiferente es muy difícil, Kôga se molestó conmigo

-Tu misma dijiste que querías hacerle sentir celos-repuso el yôkai

-Pero… ya no estoy tan segura

-Vamos, Ayame-chan-tomó con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica mirándola tiernamente

-¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima a mi mujer!-Kôga apareció de quien sabe donde atacando a Shiba con el goraishi, éste lo esquivo muy hábilmente

-Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, el niñato grosero y muy furioso-sonrió socarronamente

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercarte a Ayame

-¡¿Tu quién eres para ordenarme eso?!

-¡Soy el esposo de Ayame, ella es mía!-la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, y comenzó a lanzar zarpazos contra el lobo de la cicatriz ante una asustada Ayame

-Eres un idiota, no sabes valorar lo que tienes-hablaba con confianza Shiba esquivando cada golpe-solo ahora que estas a punto de perderla reaccionas, Kôga enfureció más, y logró arañar la mejilla de su oponente

"Puede matarme, debo terminar con esto"-pensó Shiba, y con un golpe envió al pelinegro varios metros lejos de él

-¡Kôga!-exclamó Ayame preocupada corriendo hasta él-ya no pelees más por favor, puede hacerte daño

-No-fue su respuesta mientras se ponía de pie-estoy dispuesto a pelear por ti, no me dejaré vencer, nunca he hecho nada para ganarme tu amor, siempre tú me has dado todo sin que yo te lo pida, no he sabido valorarte, pero te aseguro… ¡Que no estoy dispuesto a perderte!-se lanzó una vez más hacia Shiba, pero, centímetros antes de tocarlo, éste dio un gran salto y cayó justo enfrente de Ayame, que tenía una expresión embelesada y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya está hecho, debo irme. Un placer ayudarte, prima-y se retiró de allí siendo despedido por la chica, después se giró rápidamente hacia su amado y corrió para abrazarlo y besarlo, pero él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Porque-no-me-dijiste… ¡¿Qué era tu primo?!

-No le vi importancia-sonrió Ayame. Y Kôga comenzó a saltar, gritar y maldecir mientras era besado por su mujer

-Tranquilo Kôga, a cualquiera le pasa-Hakaku salió de entre unos arbustos seguido de Ginta

-¡Ustedes sabían!-se apresuró a concluir Kôga. Ambos lobos echaron a correr siendo perseguidos por su líder, que tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza. Ayame sonrió, ¡De verdad amaba a Kôga!

FIN.

**NOTAS KAWAII :3**

**¡Holaaa!**

**Estoy muy feliz porque es la primera vez que hago un reto para ¡Siéntate!, un foro que me parece una lindura, tenía mucho más tiempo para hacerlo pero me emocioné mucho y lo terminé… ehhh, se nota, ¿Verdad?**

**Inochan, espero que te haya gustado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo tratando de cumplir tus condiciones, te mando un abrazo de oso y espero que podamos ser amigas :D**

**Y a todos los que leyeron ¡Gracias!**

**-Científicamente comprobado por los viejitos del parque, que si dejas un review te vuelves un 90% más guapo/a, ¿No me crees?, ¡Inténtalo!, verás que no miento ;)**

**P.D. El nombre Shiba viene de Shiroi Kiba, según traductor google, "Colmillo blanco". Aunque no confío en él XD**


End file.
